Ned's Depression
I woke up at 3:30 AM and started watching TV because I couldn't sleep that night. When I switched to NightHouse, there's a bumper saying that a special episode of Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky was coming up next. It says like this: "Tonight only, a special episode of Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky is coming up for a half-hour! Don't miss it! First and last chance to see it! Airs at 4:30 AM." Naturally, I was a huge Computeropolis fan myself and I was confused at this point because Computeropolis never came on this early. Also, it was so special, it would never air again? I continued waiting and started playing Super Mario 3D Land on my Nintendo 3DS. At 4:30 AM, the Computeropolis intro started playing. However, something was wrong here. For starters, I could vaguely hear whispering during the music, and it sounded creepy. I shrugged it off, assuring myself that it was just my imagination. After that, it showed the title card. It was called "Ned's Depression" and the artwork showed Notepad Ned crying and the rest of the DCL members with a horrific look on their faces. There was no sound for the title card, though. I was uneasy. Anyway, the episode began like it always does, with Ned sitting there in his room, none of the other characters had shown up and there was no music at all, just Ned sitting there alone. Then that's when things get strange. After 10 seconds, a very sad, suspenseful, and serious music started to play. During the music, Ned started crying, but I started to notice, it wasn't his voice, it was someone crying in pain for real. Then after that, it cuts to black for 30 seconds. At this point I was starting to get really scared. I knew why the episode was only airing once. After the black screen, it fades to Ned sitting on a desk with his iconic notepad and pencil. He then gripped the pencil in his hand and began writing. He spoke out loud as he wrote: "Dear friends... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I think it's for the best, my life has been a sestpool of hell and I just want you to know you all caused this! Marc, my only best friend and leader, YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT RATHER THAN A TRUE LEADER OF THE DCL!!! WHEN I NEEDED YOU, YOU ARE MY REASON ON WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!!! PERI, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, YOU NEVER TALK TO ME THAT MUCH ABOUT HOW YOU BECAME A NEW MEMBER OF THE DCL AND WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM, but in some cases you did conform me, but that does not excuse you for what I'm about to do. CINDY, YOU FUCKING BITCH, I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ALWAYS MAKE OUT WITH MARC AND I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT, AND NEVER TAKE ANY CONSIDERATION TO MY FEELINGS!! YOU ARE FIRST IN WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!!! AND THE REST OF YOU ! JUST BE PREPARED. I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL, AND YOU'RE ALL ASSHOLES!!! SIGNED, NOTEPAD NED" I was very shocked at this point, what did he mean when he said "Get ready for what I'm about to do." I wanted to turn off my TV but I had to watch the rest. After the scene, it showed Ned holding a knife in his hand, crying again, but soon it starts to get scary. It cuts to a still image that still haunts me forever, it was a still image of Ned with a shocked look from Computeropolis 2, but what made it so freaky was that his eyes are hyper-realistic as it was from a real person's eye. His pupils were completely red, his eyeballs were black and began to bleed and the crying KEEPS going on. It seemed to stay there for 20 seconds until it cut back to the episode. It shows Ned, now stopped crying, looks up. My face was locked in horror, as his tears had soon became tears of blood and his teeth looked like a rabid dog's would be like, and his eyes, Oh god... the eyes.... His eyes soon became fully black like he was possessed by a demon. Then it cuts to Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis and the rest of the DCL heading home, but when they see Ned, their faces became pure horror. Ned just smiles and said in a very demonic voice "Get ready to die". The characters start screaming at each other, they were saying that they were going to kill each other, and then he then did stuff like punching and stabbing. After that, the final scene was shown, but the scene is horrible. If you have ever been in a slaughter house, you haven't seen nothing yet. It shows all of the characters horribly mutilated and bloody. The remaining events of the scene are as follows, in order: *Peri was horrible, he was missing one eye, and hyper-realistic blood dripped from his empty socket. His limbs were broken and twisted at unnatural angles. His heart had been cut out and laid beside him, and blood stained his clothes where his heart had been. *Then the camera points to Nicky, who was killed in a similar fashion, except for the fact that both eyes were missing and shoved down his throat, and his legs torn off. *Then the camera pointed to Vinna lying on the ground with an axe buried into her back. A pool of blood is seen forming around her. On her head was carved an upside down pentagram with the word "Vinna" was in the middle of it. I started to scream and and then crying. I was so freaked out on what had happened. *Then the camera points to Travis's bones crushed and his skin torn in certain places. His skull was crushed as one eyeball laid on the ground next to him, blood shot and half squished, he looked like a pile of mashed up gore, he WAS a pile of mashed up gore. *The camera shows Marc, who had a knife in the eye and Cindy was on fire with her left arm missing. *Then it went to Mayor Fredrick Moss, laying there, with his stomach ripped open and his guts everywhere. *Then the camera pointed to a pot of boiling water. When the camera looked into the pot, there was nothing but blood and little bits of organs and a boiling head of Media Player Mike floated. *Then it finally zoomed in on Paula. Luckily, she wasn't as bloody or as horribly mangled as the others were, the camera zoomed in a little closer and it showed the word "BITCH" written carved onto her stomach, and it looked like her death was just suffocation. Thank goodness, but it confused me that Ned gave Paula a more humane death than the others, as because Paula was supposed to be Ned's girlfriend. After a few seconds, you could hear faint crying in the background and it showed Ned, who was sitting in his stall, covered in blood on his mouth. As I saw Ned, he was crying, but not tears. It was blood and next to him, there were dead bodies of the lab workers Bill and Sam, all covered in blood. Ned was crying his eyes out and you could hear him faintly saying "I hate you, Satan you dirty bastard!!!" Then the police came. "Notepad Ned, you are under arrest." They handcuffed him and sent him to jail. The final scene was Ned in a prison's electric chair room. It burns him to death. Then the same image of Ned with red eyes stayed on screen for the rest of the episode until it went to credits. Then the episode ends, with a black screen and text. It said: "The DCL are now dead. The show's over. Now thank you for watching the special episode of Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky. Goodbye." Then the credits appeared, except the copyright year said 2004. Which was incredibly odd, seeing as the show was new for 2014. After all that was over, the screen went to static for 5 minutes. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static... It looked like toddlers are being raped by an Asian terrorist, a woman slicing her throat with a knife, a little boy being choked to death, and the last one was the one that disturbed me the most and made me want to both cry and vomit my guts out, it was my sister or at least a girl who looked very similar to her being shot in the face by a man who looked like my father. You could clearly see the girl's brains and blood splatter on the wall. I began to sob uncontrollably after that traumatizing clip, so much so that I passed out. In my shock and fear, I called the police about this. Just in time, they arrived to see what happened. Right when they arrived, it showed a picture of a kid drinking from a water fountain. My brother woke up to see WTF was going on. I told him ALL about the episode, and was shocked to hear that. The cops said I probably had a bad dream, but I said I didn't. Good thing I recorded the episode, so I showed them that junk. They were shocked at what I showed them. When they left, I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night watching Futurama to get all of that stuff out of my mind. The next day, Saturday, I searched for the episode on the Internet but nothing came up. I tried telling my friends about this, but nobody believed me. I went on my e-mail, and I had the urge to contact Universal about this. In exactly forty-five minutes, an intern replied. "Hello, thank you for contacting us about this episode. One thing, how on Earth did you find out about that? Listen, we're very sorry your dreams are now crushed. Basically, we didn't make this DVD. A person we fired made it, and he was always depressed. He was a very quiet staff, like quiet as a mouse. We didn't put the screamer and everything in. We're not that sick. I don't know about the 2004 thing. It was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. Now, here's my theory. The creator of the episode hijacked the local TV station near ********* (I censored the name of my hometown.) and it aired on your local NightHouse station. And the disturbing clips? I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T. I only remember making the title card. I'm very sorry Gabe, (yes that's my name) I'm really sorry. ~Best wishes, the Universal Television Animation staff/interns." Be careful! If you see a video named "Ned's Depression.wmv", "Ned's Depression.avi", "Ned's Depression.mp4", "Computeropolis Adventures of Peri and Nicky- Ned's Depression", "CAOPAN S7E18b Ned's Depression", "Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky: Season 7 Episode 18b" or something, DO NOT WATCH IT! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Animation Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances